


Non-Emergency

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fluff, Getting Together, Hospitals, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles has never been in a hospital waiting room with a guy as hot as this.





	Non-Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> Written for ravenwolf36, who wanted #15 from [ this list](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/post/160035857151/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short). This probably isn’t exactly what you had in mind, but I hope you like it!

Stiles has a long history of hanging out in this hospital. He’d practically lived in the waiting room when Lydia had gotten very sick sophomore year, with Jackson right beside him, pretending he wasn’t scared. And he’d been there pretty often junior year, when Danny had his appendix removed, followed by the time his dad had been stabbed on the job.

So being here now is practically routine to Stiles. Everything is almost comfortingly familiar, from the terrible cafeteria food to the pervasive antiseptic smell.

But in all his time spent waiting in the ER, he’s _never_ seen anyone as attractive as the man sitting a few chairs down. Stiles would normally consider the hospital an off-limits place to hit on someone, but this guy doesn’t look worried, so there’s probably no emergency. He just seems bored, and maybe a little tired.

Over the past few years, Stiles has improved his technique for approaching other people, so he doesn’t just walk over to Hot Guy, though he impulsively wants to.

Instead, he goes to the coffee machine around the corner, and quickly buys two coffees.

“Hey, man,” he says, heading back toward Deliciously Stubbled. “The machine gave me an extra coffee, do you want one?”

Hotness looks over, and his eyebrows go up in surprise. “Sure, thank you, um?”

“Stiles,” he supplies, handing over the coffee. “And you?”

“Stiles,” the guy says, like he’s trying it out. “I’m Derek.”

“Well, Derek,” he says, sitting in the chair next to him. “What brings you to this lovely establishment?”

“My sister is getting her cast off,” Derek says, taking a sip.

Stiles drinks some of his, too, though he’s not a fan of plain black coffee. “Wouldn’t have thought it’d take that long,” he says, because Derek has been here a while.

“It wouldn’t, except that my other sister is with her, and I know for a fact that she’s flirting with the Ortho doctor,” Derek says drolly.

Stiles laughs. “That _would_ hold things up. I’m here because my friend is getting stitches out of both of his hands.”

Derek’s raised eyebrows ask the question as he drinks more coffee.

“Dirt bike,” Stiles explains, and Derek nods in understanding. “And normally that wouldn’t take long either, but his mom is a nurse here, and I’m sure she’s taking the opportunity to lecture him. Again.”

That makes Derek crack a smile, and Stiles’ breath catches.

“At least it’s nothing too serious,” Derek says. “My sister broke her leg while out in the preserve by herself. My mom really chewed her out for that one.”

“What was she doing out there?” Stiles asks curiously.

“We live near the edge of it, so we go pretty often,” Derek says, shrugging. “We’re usually not trying to climb the highest tree there, though.”

“She fell?” Stiles asks, wincing a little.

“She did,” Derek confirms. “And there’s not a lot of excitement in this town, so _everybody_ showed up—the police, ambulance, fire department, you name it.”

“Hold on,” Stiles says, because this is starting to ring a bell. “This wouldn’t happen to be Cora Hale, would it?”

“Yep, that’s my sister,” Derek says, and one of his eyebrows quirks up. “How did you know?”

“My dad is the Sheriff, I hear about everything,” Stiles says, grinning. “It stuck in my memory because Cora and I went to high school together. I guess she’s still kind of a daredevil.”

“She is. Wait, _you’re_ the Sheriff’s son?” Derek asks, eyes wide.

“…Yeah?” Stiles says hesitantly, because Derek’s tone is almost accusatory.

Derek obviously catches his look, because he quickly says, “I thanked your dad for his help, after they got Cora loaded in the ambulance. And then he talked to me for a few minutes—he told me not to worry, that Cora was in good hands—then he claps me on the shoulder and says, ‘Remind me to introduce you to my son some time, I think he’d like you.’”

“He did _not_ ,” Stiles says, though he doesn’t doubt it for a second. “He’s always trying to play matchmaker for me, I apologize.”

“I don’t think it’s anything to be sorry about,” Derek says, smiling. “Unless you’re not interested?”

Stiles blinks in surprise, because things like this don’t usually go his way, but he recovers fast. “No, definitely interested,” he says.

Derek grins. “Guess your dad was right,” he says, amused. Then something behind Stiles catches his eye, and he tips his head that direction. “I think that’s your friend.”

Stiles turns to see Scott, who’s standing at the other end of the waiting room. He waves both of his bandaged hands, and Stiles grins and waves back. “It’s definitely him,” he says, glancing back at Derek.

“I figured,” Derek says, laughing, and Stiles catches Scott holding his hands out like he’s a mummy. “Anyway, I think my sisters will be back soon,” he says, pulling out his phone. “So can I get your number? Maybe we can meet up in a nicer place, and get to know each other better.”

“You mean like, go on a date?” Stiles says, pulling his phone out too.

“That’s exactly what I mean,” Derek says, smiling warmly.

“Well, I can’t wait,” he says, plugging his number into Derek’s phone.

“How about tonight?” he asks, and Stiles almost drops it. He hastily hands it back.

“Tonight sounds great,” he says, hoping he doesn’t sound too eager.

That makes Derek smile again, and Stiles is pretty sure his heart skips a beat. “I’ll call you later, so we can make plans,” he says. “But I guess you better take your friend home.”

Stiles looks over, sees Scott leaning against the wall, patiently waiting. “Yeah, I better. But I’ll see you tonight,” he says.

“You’re not the only one looking forward to it,” Derek says, and Stiles decides he should walk away before he says something embarrassing.

He does look back, though, and gives Derek a little wave before he pushes open the door.

“Dude,” Scott says as they walk out to the jeep. “I stayed back for a while, because it looked like you were doing well with that guy.” He nudges Stiles’ side. “So?”

“I definitely was,” Stiles says, grinning. “I got a date!”

 

*

 

(They meet up for burgers, don’t bring up hospitals at all, and kiss against the side of Stiles’ jeep for what feels like hours. It’s great. And when Derek pulls away, panting a little, and says, “Can I take you on another date tomorrow?” Stiles doesn’t hesitate to say yes.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
